


Heavy Hearts

by Stardust948



Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Katara (Avatar), Angst, Avatar the last airbender comics, F/M, The Search Comics (Avatar), alternative universe, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948
Summary: Zuko finds his mother happy in a different life and leaves her be. He and Katara bond over lost mothers again.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Heavy Hearts

Zuko gazed out towards the blacken horizon as the ship bopped up and down on the ocean. A tear slid down his face, but he quickly brushed it away. He was exhausted, both mentally and physically. 

For so long he dreamt of reuniting with his mother, either in this world or the next. He never once considered she moved on without him. Zuko gripped the railing, feeling rage spike up inside him again. Was it all for nothing? 

'Was any of it ever true?' 

"Zuko?" Katara called gently. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah just perfect." he snapped, then regretted it. There was no reason to take it out on Katara. 

"Sorry." he whispered, shoulders drooping. 

"It's okay." Katara stood beside him and leaned against the railing. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"I'm just so confused. I know I should be happy for her and I am but... I just feel so betrayed. It's like I lost her all over again." 

Katara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Zuko." 

Her heart ached for him. She couldn't imagine what it was like to find out her mother was alive after all these years only to discover she had erased the memories of her and Sokka. 

"While we were traveling in the Earth Kingdom, we got separated in a mysterious swamp. I had a vison of my mother. It was so lifelike, I thought she was really there. But she wasn't..." 

Zuko looked up at Katara and met her eyes for the first time that night. They sparkled with unshed tears as she clutched her necklace. 

"I know it's not the same, but I know what it's like to lose someone close to you and to have all the grief suddenly overtake you. Even if it's years later, it never really goes away. And that's okay. It's okay to feel hurt and betrayed. Your feelings aren't invalid, Zuko." 

He exhaled deeply, not realizing how much he needed to hear that. 

"Thank you, Katara." 

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "We're always here for you whenever you need us." 

The two fell silence as they continued to stare out at the inky black ocean, hearts too heavy for any more words.


End file.
